Lunesta Can Help  An In Plain Sight OneShot
by SherokuTakari
Summary: Post "When Father Goes West" and pre "When Mary Met Marshall".  Just a little one shot between Mary and Marshall while Mary's dealing with insomnia after the shooting.


**AN: **Woke up around 2:00ish this morning with a snippet of this in my head. I decided it was worth keeping, so I went to write it down and realised it had no beginning, and I had woken up before the ending. Still, as I wrote, it just kinda wrapped up on its own, and I'm really happy with how it came out. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy!

**Show:** In Plain Sight  
**Pairing:** Mary/Marshall - One-Shot  
**Prompt (if I had to invent one...?):** Mary on pills for her insomnia after being released from the hospital.

**I do not own In Plain Sight or any characters therein.**

* * *

**Lunesta Can Help**

"...Seven, of course: Not letting Marshall know I like… like… love? Like? Yeah. Those. Both. He'd get what I mean. Wait, hang on, bit confused. I'm starting over."

Marshall watched as Mary drunkenly ticked of items one through seven on her "list" for a second time, his breath caught ever so slightly in his throat as his heart beat almost overly even, as if compensating for the shock of her unknowing confession.

And at the rate she was going, she'd be telling him again in just a few seconds time. Hearing it once was great. Something he'd hoped for, but never dreamt he'd hear; not in a million years. Twice might just send him into shock. Focusing his own non-diluted gaze on her fuzzy one, green eyes met blue, and Mary dazedly began lingering hesitantly when she got to seven again. He couldn't help smiling when she realized exactly what she was saying – what she'd already said.

And who exactly she'd said it to.

"oh m-" Mary started, catching her words and avoiding eye contact as best she could.

"There it is." Marshall smirked a little. "That would be what we like to call your 'inhibition' returning. It'll be back in full swing tomorrow, but I'm sure the pills will have you knocked out by then."

Mary shook her head defiantly, clearing her head space and getting a solid grip on her thoughts – as well as the edge of the diner table they sat at.

Table? Hadn't she been at home a few seconds ago? She looked up panickedly at her partner "Marshall? How did-"

"Relax. The doctor told me to check up on you, remember?" he began, eyes still aiming straight at hers, his hands and eyebrows raised in concern.

"But… but I was _home_."

"Yes, and when I got there, you all but held me at gunpoint and told me to take you to 'Stevie's'. _Despite_ my advice, and best attempts to keep you home."

Mary's head swam as the evening shifted in and out of view. "Yeah… okay, yeah." She raised a hand to her forehead. "Okay, and then what?"

Marshall forced back a blush and refocused his gaze on a dent in the table, thinking himself unable to meet her eyes at the moment. "Well, uh, then, um. You… slept on the way here, snapped at a waitress when we got here, then complimented her shoes…"

Mary snorted "Well that's not like me."

Marshall continued over her "and…. Then we ordered and you started listing… things." He didn't move the angle of his shoulders or neck, but his blue eyes flicked back up to meet green.

Leaning back, Mary's gaze became detached and increasingly more lucid. "Things…"

"Yeah." He swallowed. "'Seven Certain Somethings Seven Certain Somebodies Should Certainly Never Know.'"

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Seven, you say?"

He nodded.

"Made it all the way through?"

"Yep. Almost twice."

"Huh."

She looked, for lack of a better term, put off. _Like she's processing._ Marshall decided. He could only imagine how strange the both of them must seem to her. Both leaning this way or that, both breathing relatively normal, both inexplicably calm.

"So… do we like… kiss or something?"

Mary's question shot through his thoughts and froze him to his seat. Eyebrows arched and blue eyes locking onto her green, he managed to form one coherent thought. "Do you… want… to kiss?"

He knew he wanted to, had wanted to for going on seven years now, but like this?

Mary exhaled slowly "Yeah… that'd be weird, huh?"

Marshall snickered at the almost grade-school response. Clearly the drug still had a bit of a hold on her. Chivalrous as always, he stood and offered her a hand as her eyes became glassed over with the beginnings of sleep. "C'mon, Mer." He said as she stumbled to a stand. He wrapped his right arm around her for support and tucked a few bills in the fold for the meal "Let me take you home."

Smiling a little drowsily now, she brought her left arm up to smack his chest. "Slow down there, cowboy. You have to buy me dinner first."

He smiled, "I just did."

"Oh yeah."

Helping her half-sleeping form into the car, he reached across to buckle her in, suddenly surprised to feel her warm lips pressed ever so lightly against the side of his face. Hands supporting his weight of either side of the seat, he pulled back to look at Mary, who had an unusual expression on her face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"So one of us could remember, even if I forget when I wake up." She breathed, smiling knowingly as she slipped back into dreamland.

Marshall sighed and planted a soft kiss on the top of his Sleeping Beauty's forehead. "Okay, Mer."

He closed the door and walked slowly around to his side of the car. Sitting behind the wheel, his hand paused before turning the key, tentatively drifting up to his cheek. As he looked at the paper prescription bag between them, he sighed at the purple and green box on top sitting slightly off center. He could swear he could still feel her lips, her warmth on his skin. Sighing once more, he looked out the window and turned over the engine. Taking his time, he pulled out onto the empty street, glancing back down at the label of that box.

"WARNING: May cause drowsiness, memory loss, and/or sleepwalking, with no memory after the event."

* * *

**AN 2:** So I hope you liked it! I've never seen a real box of Lunesta, so the colors and warning are taken from the commercials. Reviews are love! ^.^


End file.
